Broken
by CullenMama2319
Summary: Edward & Bella were meant to be. At least she thought they were...until one day he left. She has lived in torment for 4 long years and is finally brought face to face with him once again. What if his reason for leaving was to protect her? What if she had hated him all this time for nothing? What if the people she trusted were responsible? ExB, All Human.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything related to Twilight. I do not profit from this story, I'm only playing with the characters. Please no copying this work without express written permission. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

I see you from across the room.

Your bronze, untamed sex-hair and emerald green eyes.

I gasp.

Time slows as my eyes trail to your side.

To your fingers entwined in _hers._

My heart drops to my stomach.

It's true.

She's gorgeous. Everything I'm not.

Leggy. Long blonde locks. Busty. Blue eyes.

Her beauty rivals yours. Deserving to be in your presence.

I bite back a sob.

She's everything I'm not.

It's true.

You moved on.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything related to Twilight. I do not profit from this story, I'm only playing with the characters. Please no copying this work without express written permission. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

I have to go.

I can't be in this room with you. With her.

Too much.

Too much pain.

Memories. Heartache. Longing.

I grab my coat, moving to leave. Preparing my excuse for Alice and Esme.

I sneak quickly toward the door. Not quickly enough.

"Bella….where are you going dear? We're about to bring out Carlisle's cake." Esme smiles warmly.

"I'm so sorry. I'm really not feeling well. Could you give Carlisle my congrats on his retirement?" I plead, my eyes scanning nervously.

"Are you sure dear? I do hope you're alright."

"I'll be fine." I force a smile.

Fine as soon as I escape this room.

Suddenly….I know that I'll never be fine.

Your eyes lock on mine.

Shock. Surprise. Hurt.

Anger.

It's all there. On your beautiful face. Like a flashing neon sign.

My own eyes narrow.

Old hurts bubble to the surface like a volcano ready to erupt.

It stings. It scalds.

I feel raw. Exposed. Vulnerable.

I have to go.

I have to go now.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything related to Twilight. I do not profit from this story, I'm only playing with the characters. Please no copying this work without express written permission. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

I find strength.

Strength to break your gaze. Strength to move.

Strength I didn't know I had.

I walk.

Faster and faster, pulling on my coat as I go.

The room is a blur.

The guests for the reception no longer have faces.

Dizzy. Can't breathe.

I push past the last group of guests to arrive, slamming my palms on the door.

It opens.

Air.

Air that isn't consumed by _you._

I gasp.

I choke.

I fight back the tears.

I feel a hand on my arm.

Even through the thickness of my coat, it burns.

Your touch burns.

I close my eyes. Begging. Pleading. Praying.

Praying that you don't speak.

You step closer. You press against my back. I fit perfectly there.

No.

No no no noooooo. Please. Don't.

And then you do.

"Bella…"

Your voice.

It's honey and warm.

And velvet.

I search for strength.

I find none.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything related to Twilight. I do not profit from this story, I'm only playing with the characters. Please no copying this work without express written permission. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

I'm silent.

I'm silent because I don't know what you want.

I don't know what you expect.

"Bella…." You say again.

I open my eyes.

"Edward." Your name sounds foreign on my tongue. I haven't said it forever.

My voice is weak. I hate it.

I hate that you still make me weak.

It isn't fair.

I hate you.

I hate you for leaving. I hate you for stealing my life from me.

I'm angry. So angry.

And in anger, strength finds me.

I pull away.

It hurts.

My heart actually aches from the loss.

I try to be brave and turn to look at you.

I shouldn't have. You're still the most beautiful man I've ever seen.

My Adonis.

No. I shake my head to clear it.

_Her_ Adonis.

I fight back the bile rising in my throat.

You watch me. Unmoving. Not speaking.

Silent.

I hate you.

I hate you because I still love you.

I'm silent too.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything related to Twilight. I do not profit from this story, I'm only playing with the characters. Please no copying this work without express written permission. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Time passes.

I'm not sure how long we stare.

My heart is racing. Pounding.

I'm sure that you can hear it.

Finally you speak. I'm not prepared.

I'll never be prepared.

"So umm…" You clear your throat.

Are you nervous?

You should be. You ripped my heart out.

I hate you.

I love you.

"Did you need something?" I lash out before I can stop myself.

"I just….just wanted to make sure you're doing okay. It's been…."

"Years." I finish for you. A pain like no other plagues my chest and I'm positive I will die from it.

Unfortunately, I don't.

"Bella look….can we….talk?" Your eyes are sincere. They remind me of the old Edward. _My_ Edward.

But you aren't _my _Edward anymore, I quickly remind myself.

"I have to go." I stare at the ground, willing my feet to move. I can't look at you.

I still want you. I can't have you.

"Please Bella…"

"Please _what_ Edward?!" I snap. I don't owe you anything.

"Just….consider having coffee with me sometime? I…..I miss you." You look down.

Your words stab me like a thousand knives.

I take a step back. My head shaking.

My fists clench at my sides.

"No." I say decidedly. Your eyes dart to mine.

They look sad. Panicked almost.

"I'm not asking you to decide right-"

I cut you off.

"The answer is no. It will always be no. You gave up the right to _miss_ me the day you tore my heart out four years ago Edward. Miss me?! You don't fucking miss me." I hiss.

Your nostrils flare and your jaw clenches.

How many times did I kiss that jaw?

I stop that train of thought before it even starts.

"You think I left because I _wanted_ to?!" You growl.

"Seemed pretty obvious when you said you didn't want me anymore."

I'm breathing hard.

"You don't know _anything._"

"I know enough. Goodbye Edward."

I turn on my heel, my pace increasing to a slow run. I don't care who sees.

I hurt. I ache. I long.

That night, in the dark silence of my room…..I cry.

I cry for love lost. For a broken heart.

For _my _Edward.

I cry hard.

And time passes.

It passes so. very. slow.

* * *

Reviews are like Edward kisses. You could never get enough. Please, feedback would be great! I wanna know if I should keep going :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything related to Twilight. I do not profit from this story, I'm only playing with the characters. Please no copying this work without express written permission. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

I dream.

I dream of prom. First holding of hands.

First kisses. First…..first everything.

Summer vacations with your family.

My second family.

I smile watching you and Emmett wrestle in the water.

Emmett is huge. But you are lean and fast.

You manage to dunk him.

We all laugh.

That night, you tell me how much you love me.

My heart soars.

I love you too. So much.

Our senior year passes. It's graduation day.

My world is right.

We're going to the same school. We're getting an apartment together.

I still believe in Happily Ever After's.

During the party, you ask if we can talk. You look nervous.

It doesn't suit you. I falter.

You lead me to the gazebo in the woods behind your enormous house.

Your words kill me. I can still hear them.

"….don't want you anymore…."

"…you aren't good for me, Bella…."

"…I'm changing schools…."

You leave.

You leave and take my heart with you.

I lay on the gazebo floor for hours. Paralyzed.

Jake finds me. He carries me inside.

He holds me tightly. But it's not his arms I want.

I want you. But you left.

You left me.

I hear screaming. It's loud. Ear piercing.

I startle awake.

The screaming belongs to me.

* * *

A/N: I know this story seems slow, but I've written it this way on purpose. I do believe in Happily Ever After's...even if Bella doesn't anymore ;) Also, Edward had his reasons for leaving, but we'll get to that later. This story is going to take awhile. Be patient with me. Reviews are like Edward's velvet voice. I need to hear them :)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything related to Twilight. I do not profit from this story, I'm only playing with the characters. Please no copying this work without express written permission. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

I'm exhausted.

I make my way to the hospital. Coffee in hand.

It's going to be a long, tiring day in the ER. It always is.

The first few cases are easy.

A kid who fell and needs stitches…..and elderly woman in need of hydration.

Maybe today won't be so bad.

I chart at the nurse's station when it finally catches my attention.

Voices whispering. Gossiping.

"Is that Dr. Cullen's son?"

"He's sooooo hot. Definitely Carlisle's son."

My heart races. I look around.

My eyes land on you like a magnet. You see me too.

For a moment I pretend you can sense me, like I do you.

You look angry. Pissed even.

I assume it's from last night. My heart stammers.

Oh God.

Dr. Johnson is leading you this way.

I can't think. I can't breathe.

Anger is rolling off of you in waves now. As much as I hate you for leaving, I still hate seeing you upset.

Dr. Johnson introduces you. It's ringing like alarm bells in my ears.

He introduces you as Dr. Edward Cullen, Head of the ER.

Head of the motherfucking emergency room.

MY emergency room.

My head spins. I nearly collapse.

You catch my elbow to steady me.

"We need to talk….._Nurse _Swan." You practically growl.

I snatch my arm back, glancing to see if anyone has noticed.

They haven't. They're too busy talking about the gorgeous, fuck-hot doctor.

I don't understand why you're so angry.

I was here first. My hard stare says as much.

I. Was. Here. First.

I don't wait to hear what you have to say.

I'm livid. How dare you force your way back into my life?

I walk the fuck away.

* * *

A/N: Uh-oh...looks like our not-so-happy Edward and Bella might be forced to spend some quality time together...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything related to Twilight. I do not profit from this story, I'm only playing with the characters. Please no copying this work without express written permission. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

You follow.

You fucking follow me.

I no more than make it to the elevator and you're there.

I glare daggers when you touch my shoulder.

I decide to take the stairs.

The door slams open and I make it down the first flight.

You're hot on my fucking heels.

I'm shaking I'm so mad. Go the fuck away.

The next thing I know, my back hits the wall.

You're there.

Caging me. Surrounding me. Trapping me.

Warmth. Torment. Lust. Hate.

I'm hyperaware of your palms flat on the wall on either side of my head.

Your green eyes bore into mine.

I try my hardest not to drown in them. To drown in your presence.

Your scent.

God. You smell exactly the same.

It's intoxicating.

I close my eyes. Hoping that when I open them, it will have all been a bad dream.

"You're a fucking NURSE?!" Your voice is harsh. Accusing.

My eyes snap open. My anger flares once more.

"What? Is that not _good_ enough for you either, _Doctor_ Cullen?!" I hiss.

You look as though I've slapped you.

I wish I had.

You shake your head as if to make sense of things.

I can't even pretend to get it.

"This isn't…..this isn't how things were supposed to be…." Your voice is a hushed whisper.

I'm not even sure I've heard you correctly.

"Bella….you…you gave up writing?"

I search your eyes now. I'm so confused.

"What does that have to do with anything?!" I snap. "It's not like it matters."

Your face pales.

For a moment, I'm worried you'll be sick.

"Actually…it mattered more than anything."

Your eyes are sad as you push away from the wall, leaving me to stare at your back as you walk away from me.

Again.

I'm so fucking confused. But for some reason, this time I want to chase you.

I want to follow.

But I don't.


End file.
